


One Shots | Ruby Rose

by rhoflor



Category: Orange is the New Black, Ruby Rose - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoflor/pseuds/rhoflor
Summary: This is a compilation of all my work of Ruby Rose.For more content go follow me on Tumblr!! mxtchsbxtch.tumblr.com for more!!





	1. Steam

 

“Oh, hey there,” Ruby says as soon as her eyes land on me. “I didn’t hear you come in.” Immediately wet lips are touching mine and I feel like I am touching heaven. I will never be used to this. _How can someone ever be used to this?_

“I just came in, don’t worry.” I take a quick look at her naked body and my legs shake but I don’t let her notice. “You showered without me.” Pouting and looking down I feel my body going into a shock at the sweet sound of her giggle. _Man, I love that sound._

“Oh, I’m so sorry, baby doll.” My chin is pushed up by her delicate fingers and once again I find myself looking at the beautiful emeralds in front of me. “Ya know, we can always go back in there.” My lips quiver with anticipation and I feel myself growing warmer by the second in all the right places. “ _I_ can always help _you_ ,” with a wink, a smirk, and hot kisses we are both rapidly entering the steamy bathroom.


	2. A Day To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a flashback to the first time Ruby said: “I love you”.

Finally. After so much time we were apart. Not because we wanted to but because we had to. Ruby had been touring around Australia with Nicki Minaj for the last six months and I, as the great girlfriend I am, stayed behind in our home. She said she didn’t care, although I honestly don’t believe her. She obviously cared but she, as always, didn’t say anything.

Her plane landed early in the morning and she had asked me to pick her up. As soon as I saw her I felt my cheeks wet and the biggest smile on my face. I ran up to her and didn’t mind all the bags by her sides or if someone was to see us kiss. I didn’t mind at all. The only thing in my head was _I miss you and I miss your touch and I miss your lips_. Damn, it felt like we hadn’t seen each other for years when it had only been six months.

I hugged her. I hugged her with all my might. I heard a faint sigh followed by a giggle by my ear and I was finally at home. I retrieved a bit to look at those big green eyes. They were bloodshot red and watery as well. We smiled for a few seconds, or maybe an eternity when she finally closed the space in between us and crashed her lips with mine. The electricity and millions of shocks roamed every space and every bit of my body. The things Ruby did to me. I’ve never felt like this with anybody.

When we finally separated I grabbed one of her bags and put it on my left shoulder and held her carry-on with the same hand.

“Babe, you don’t have to-”

“I know you can do it, but I will,” I said as I kissed her lips once again. “And I know I don’t have to, but I want to.” A smile appeared in that lovely face of hers and I melted.

“I love you.”

_What?_

_Did she-…_

_No way…._

I didn’t think my eyes could open wider but once again I was proven wrong. Disbelief was plastered on my face and I still couldn’t believe my ears. My feet and my whole body seemed to have frozen to the ground. As the seconds passed her smile started fading from her lips making me snap out of my trance. Her eyes fell to the ground and I felt my stomach churn.

“Ruby,” I took my fingers up to her chin making her look at me. “I love you too.”

Light reached her eyes and her whole self seemed to glow brighter than the stars.


	3. Breaking Out Of The Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your friend Andrea go to a club and you meet Ruby.

 

"This is so much fun!!" Andrea says as she throws her hands up in the air and moves her hips at the beat of the drum. "Thank you so much for coming here with me tonight. You know the others don't like clubs." She smiles and brings the edge of the glass to her lips taking a sip of her alcoholic drink.

A gigantic man with lady hair approaches us with a big drunken smirk on his face. He bends down for a second and apparently asks Andrea to dance because I can only see her walking along with him back to the dance floor. I’m left alone sitting on a stool and looking everywhere for someone or something to get my mind distracted.

As time passed and nothing seemed to have caught my attention I took my phone out and went on Instagram. My thumb sliding quickly through the screen only stopping at those pictures worth of the double tap. About a couple dozen pictures later the bartender comes up to me with what seems a margarita and leaves the glass in front of me.

“Oh, that’s not mine,” I shake rapidly refusing the drink but he only smiles directing his head towards a chick… or boy… staring intently at me. She holds my gaze a few seconds and turns back with a smirk.

_Well, I’ll be damned._

I bit my lip with a million thoughts filling my head. _What the hell?_ Is it a he or a she. What the hell am I supposed to do? This has never happened to me before. I take another look and I am 80% positive it’s a girl. _God, she’s hot._ She’s all covered in tattoos and she has super short hair. She is indeed _very_ hot. I turn to look at the margarita and decide to take a sip.

I can feel her stare once again, just now making me feel somewhat uncomfortable. _Oh, fuck it._ I down the drink and the whole room spins. My ears are filled with a sound that gives me the chills. I turn to my side and I think I’m already hallucinating because the girl is a couple feet away from me.

“You don’t mess around.”


	4. Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Ruby are late for a meet and greet.

 

“Y/N, come on!!!” She looks back with the widest smile I have ever seen on her. “Let’s go! We’ll be late!”

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” She takes a grip of my hand and pulls me with her. She is absolutely excited about this. _Is this a new thing? Because I like it, an extremely happy Ruby._ I shuffle my feet almost tripping and she faces me again with an annoyed expression. “Oh, are you serious? I almost fell! It’s not my fault!” I giggle.

“Y/N, you need to watch your step but also I told you those heels were going to be a pain in the ass and you didn't listen to me. Now, we need to be there like — already!” She yells the last word only making me smile at her adorableness. I put my hands on her shoulders, my eyes fixed on hers.

“Relax, we’ll get there in no time. Now, breath in with me.” I inhale watching her do as I say. “One…” I let a few seconds pass. “Exhale…” We repeat it a couple times and I can feel her muscles relax under my palms. “Good.”

“Good.”

Our eyes never leave each others. It’s similar as being frozen or glued to the ground. You can’t move. I can only feel the light cold breeze of New York but I don’t feel cold. I’m warm. There is no more sound of cars honking or people passing by. The only thing I can concentrate in is in those large emerald pupils. I can see a big, eternal field in them. I can see her. My beautiful and extraordinary soon-to-be girlfriend. _Or at least I hope so_. I can tell by the look in her eyes what she’s gone through and you wouldn’t believe how amazing my view is. She has me. All of me. I am hers and she has me eating from her palm. But I don’t care. I don’t care what I do, as long as I’m with her everything will be okay because she is home. My attention is now on her mouth. She has plump pink lips. She used chapstick against lipstick because of the weather. She wanted to keep her lips soft. I look up just to see that her eyes are staring at my lips and we both start coming closer and closer. Breaking the space between us. I can only focus on her lips as we draw even closer that I can taste her breath. Mint. From the little peppermint from before. I can’t resist anymore and I slam my lips with hers. _After so long._ I believe heaven is with me and I know this is it. I know she is the one.


	5. Bright Green Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are visiting your family and Ruby couldn’t come with you so one night you guys FaceTime.

“Look Y/N,” Ruby says as she grabs something off camera. “Look how amazing my new glasses are!” She smiles a little but her voice is full of excitement.

“Oh Ruby,” you come closer to the screen to see them better and raise a brow. “Only you buy those kind of things,” you reply giggling.

“Say what? This—” her tattooed finger points the bright green shades. “This is called fashion, babe.”


	6. Photoshoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby has a photoshoot with Mario Testino and you go with her.

“Perfect Ruby! That’s it.” Mario says, light flashing nonstop as he keeps pressing the circular button. Ruby moving with every flash passing on to the next position. Smiling or making silly faces she is amazing.

“You’re killing it, babe!” I appear behind Mario Testino’s low body whistling, receiving a cackle from her and her wet tongue pointing at me.

“Yes! Do that, sweetheart. I wanna see those gorgeous white pearls!” Ruby then points a finger at me and moves it seductively blowing kisses at me making me do as she does. Laughing and having fun behind the camera. Mario seems to love what we were doing. “Gorgeous, honey! That’s right…” Suddenly the flashes stop and I see the masculine figure turn back to me. “You.”

I widen my orbits looking intently into his. “Me? What?”

“Makeup! Hair! I want _her_ in with Ruby in ten minutes so we can continue.” He starts bossing everyone around and I feel like there was no air in my lungs. I shake my head furiously listening faintly to my girlfriend’s laugh. “Yes, sweetheart. You and Ruby have an undoubted chemistry and I _need_ that chemistry plastered all over my pictures. _You_ are what I have been waiting since we started this photoshoot. Now, no more talk and more hair and make up!” He claps his hands and rapidly three people are rushing me to, apparently, my dressing chair.  


	7. Eleven Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Ruby are “mad” at each other and she asks for forgiveness.

_“My body was spread all over the mattress, I didn’t feel like seeing anyone that day. I wasn’t feeling very well. I heard a door close and I quickly stood up, it was Ruby who had come into the room._

_“Y/N? I—I’m sorry, baby. I really am.”_

_“Oh, you are? Because you know what I’m sorry for? For believing you when you said that everything was going to be okay._

_“Y/N, I’m really sorry. Forgive me.” She trailed her last words as her arms came from behind her back revealing a beautiful bouquet of roses. Grabbing it strongly with both her hands she brought it forward to me._

_“They—They’re for me?” I asked a bit…_ moved _?_

_“Yes,” Ruby admitted a bit shy._

_“Ruby,” I stared at her grey eyes. “Why are there only eleven roses?” I didn’t miss. I counted them at least three times and there were only eleven roses._

_“First one is for the first time I saw you. The second one for the second time I saw you. Third one when I knew I liked you. Fourth one for that very day I knew I was head over heels in love with you. The fifth one is for all the times I ever felt like you and I were the only ones in the entire world. Sixth one for all the times you grant me that beautiful smile of yours just as the seventh one is all the pictures we’ve ever taken. Eight as the times I’ve seen you laugh. Number nine for every time I get lost in your eyes. Tenth for every second, minute, hour that I spend with you. Number eleven is for the time I believe I can make you mine.”_

_At that time I was balling my eyes out at the beautiful words coming out of those plump lips that I love so much. How could I ever stay mad at her?_

_“And you must be wondering which one is the twelfth one,” Ruby asked looking at me lovingly but I couldn’t speak through all the tears running down my face. I was a complete mess. I just nodded at her trying to smile but failing._

_“Number twelve,” she voiced again. “Is the fairest of them all. The amazing and beautiful woman who’s holding the bouquet this very moment.” I almost started sobbing right there. “She’s the one who completes the dozen flowers.” Ruby then gave me a smile. The one she knows makes me feel some type of way.”_

_Stuttering, I tried to form a coherent sentence. “I—I don’t—I don’t know what to say”_

_“You don’t need to,” she looked down at her feet. “I love you, Y/N”_

_I threw myself at her locking my arms at the back of her neck and I hugged her with all my might. Still with tears, puffy eyes, and running nose Ruby was so eager searching for my lips and when we connected we knew that very moment that there was no way out. We knew that from that very day we would always be together.”_

I look down to my six-year-old grandson with loving eyes and a smile.

“Mammy, why are you cryin’?” Little Thomas asks with a frown running his little thumb under my eyes.

“Oh, it’s nothing, sweetie. I’m just really happy.”

“Are you cryin’ because of the story of you and Mommy Ruby?”

I laugh slightly and catch a sight of Ruby leaning against the doorframe. “Yes, honey. She always cries when she remembers that day, ain’t that right, babe?” She enters the room with a smirk and places a sweet kiss on my lips earning a grunt and a high pitched “ _Ew_ ” from our grandson Tommy.


	8. Tattooed Chick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are transferred to Litchfield and you meet Stella Carlin.

“Y/L/N! Come on!” The sudden noise startles you making you rise abruptly hitting your head with the bottom of the upper bunk. You turn your head to the door and see an officer standing there with a clean beige uniform. _No way._ “Inmate, hurry up!” You stand up groggily moving towards Officer Bell.

“These are for me?” You ask turning your head slowly. When she nods you take the clothes from her hands. Your flip-flops echo in the hallway suddenly making you realize how empty the prison is as you make your way to the nearest bathroom.

The smell of sewers hits your nostrils making you gag and squint your eyes. In the time you've been here you have not yet been accustomed to the acrid smell. And you think you never will. You quickly inhale deeply with your mouth and start undressing in the first cubicle available. Between changing clothes and not letting anything touch the filthy floor you end up slipping and getting your hand in the toilet. _Great. Just GREAT._ The sound of a splash and your butt hitting the ground seems to have attracted someone outside because you heard a laugh. _A laugh._ It was a heavy laugh, with an accent. It gave you a pleasing feel in the gut at the same time as your cheeks flushed with blood.

Good thing she didn't look at you. You'll never see her again.

Just as you grab your stuff and open the door you catch a glimpse of a shaved head; not fully shaved, just in some places, leave the place laughing. You didn’t get to see her face. _I won’t be able to avoid her, dammit._ You quickly pump to get soap on your hands and start rubbing your arm trying to get rid of all the yucky stuff.

Back at your old bed, you start grabbing all your things and putting them in a bag they gave you along with your pillow. _Damn, I hope my roomie is a nice one… at least a bearable one._ You laugh at your thoughts. _32B… 32B…_

_Where the hell is 32B?_

“Yo, Y/L/N! What are you doing here?” Nicky Nichols asks with a puzzled expression.

“I got reassigned.” You shrug still looking for your cube.

“Okay, you really seem annoyed,” a dry laugh leaves her mouth. “What’s your cube number?”

“32B.” You quickly reply.

Her eyes widen showing pity and compassion. She shakes it off and shows you a smirk. “Last one on the right.” She pauses for a second, “have fun.”  

You couldn't quite understand why she would do that. Unless it’s because of your- _Oh god, it’s gonna be a nightmare on my cube I can tell._

You walk past a few more cubes when you finally see it. 32B and that shaved head you've last seen at the bathroom. _Shit._ She turns around and you can get a good look at her. She’s cute. You leave the bag and the pillow on your bunk and start unpacking and putting your belongings on the cabinets beside your bed.

“Aren’t you gonna say hi to your new bunk buddy?” You recognize the accent from before and you shiver once again not know why. You keep on cleaning your bed. “Oh, so this is how it’s gonna be, huh?” She sounds annoyed. “You don’t even know me and you already decided to ignore me? Nice, girl”

You sigh heavily and put on a fake smile turning around. “Hi! How are you? My name is Y/N Y/L/N. Nice to meet you!” You sounded like a lunatic but you were annoyed that it was the same girl from the bathroom. “And what’s _your_ name?” The same girl that laughed at you. You go on to shake her hand but she just stares at you. Not moving an inch.

“ _Fuck,_ ” she says under her breath. “They gave me a psycho.” You kept on fake smiling until she got bored of looking at you and gets back to her reading.

You roll your eyes sighing and lay on the flat and uncomfortable mattress.  

 

“You’re stuck with the tattooed chick, or so I've heard.” Piper Chapman comes up to you to cut line and get some more supplies. “Is that true, Y/L/N?” She whispers eagerly.

You wince and look her in the eyes pleading for help. “Please, Chapman. You need to help me.”

Piper laughs out loud and everyone turns to look at you including Officer O’Neill. “Inmates! Turn down your tone!” You apologize fast and continue your chat.

“Y/L/N, I think you’re boned.” She says apologetically. “She’s not that bad, though. Once you get to know her things _will_ get a little bit easier.”

“Thanks, I guess.” You shrug.

“Cheer up! We’re getting the chance to be in a new job finally! Aren't you excited?” Piper smiles with that typical brow lift of her.

“Excited about what, Chapman?” _She again._ Piper’s smile doesn't leave her face unlike yours. Tattoo girl comes between you two grinning. “Look who’s here! It’s Psycho girl!”

“C’mon Carlin, you don’t have to be so mean.” Piper to your rescue! “She’s a friend of mine from Chicago. Remember that time they moved me?” _Carlin_ nods. “Well, I met her. So be nice.” She holds her hands up defeated and smiles at you.

“Alright then.” You shake hands and it’s all ‘happy’. You still haven’t forgotten that she laughed at you.

 

At the lunch table, every one of your new friends is there. You’ve grown on them and vice versa. You think you're pretty cool as well as you think they're nice enough for criminals. Yes, you've always called them that as well as you know that so are you. No matter what. If someone’s in prison, they must’ve done something bad and ugly.

“Y/L/N, I see you have brown clothes now,” Morello says as a matter of fact and you nod eating your horrible food from a plastic bag. “I’m sorry but how long it’s your sentence?” You choke.

“Mmh, eight more months.” You reply with a straight face. Everyone nods taking in the new information looking down at their food without saying a word.

“Piper here had it the same,” Alex to the rescue. That couple hates awkward moments and is always trying to break them. God bless them.

Piper agrees and then everyone starts talking about their own time and shit. The place up front of you is taken and from the corner of your eye, you can see once again Carlin. _Am I gonna be seeing this chick everywhere every day?_ “Hey, Y/L/N. What’s up?” You lift your gaze and look at her in the eyes and for a split moment, you’re hypnotized. “Earth calling Y/N.” She says waving her hand in your face. Everyone laughs.

You fake a smile as your now ‘real smile’ and compose yourself. “Not much. Just eating this crap.” Carlin chuckles and nods coinciding with you.

“Have you seen the lists?” You don’t understand very quickly but then Gina Murphy jumps from her seat yelling, “the lists are up already?” Carlin slowly nods taken aback. “Oh god, I gotta go see them!” And she leaves running.

“That wasn't weird.”

Back at the cube, you're all comfy with your coffee mug, warm blanket and your favourite book. It's already 9:20 PM. In ten more minutes, they’re gonna shut the lights and it will be time to rest. You had to admit, you kind of missed your old room. You had your Chicago friends there and there were four of you, not two. Plus, Carlin seems to be nowhere to be found so you can’t chat while you’re waiting for your brain to shut down and go to sleep. You still don’t know her name yet. You’ve only heard Piper and the others call her Carlin once, but you figured it must’ve been her last name. _Who would call their child Carlin anyway?_

You fix your eyes on your book until the lights were off and you couldn't read anymore. You put your book under your bed and tuck yourself in. It was cold. You had no idea that Litchfield was that cold as you have always been used to warm places.

You had been asleep for a while when suddenly you felt a pair of lips touching yours. At first, you thought it was a dream but they kept moving and then a firm hand with delicate fingers starts trailing your body and taking off the blanket from you. Your eyes shot open and you see beautiful green eyes centimetres away from you. She stops for a moment only to go back and kiss you. You still aren't moving.

“Carlin, what are you doing? Stop.” You push her a bit.

“C’mon puppy. I know how you look at me and you need to hold your breath.” You can see her smirk under the moonlight and her voice makes you hot. She kisses you again and you moan. “See? Just relax and enjoy, puppy.”

Her lips crash into yours one more time and you go nuts. If you had known what it felt like to kiss a girl you would've done it a long time ago. Her lips are soft and chapped. She bit and nibble at your lower one before drawing a trail of kisses through your jawbone ending on your ear. Her tongue went in it and you let out a little yelp which she quickly covers by placing a hand over your mouth giggling to herself. "Shhh, don't make a single noise or we'll get in trouble."

Her hands go down your stomach sliding up your shirt. Her hand rapidly cupping your right breast. You moan her last name and she stops again making you whine.

"Don't call me that." You moan again frustrated that she had stopped. "Stella. My name's Stella." You moan her name and she grins as her hand cups and pinches your breast again. You stand up and kiss her locking your arms behind her neck. You don't know what to do, you only know you want more. You want her to make you feel bliss.

"Stella-" you catch your breath. "T-touch me." She proudly moves her free hand down to your hip hooking one finger on your pants. Her hand goes in and you scream into her lips as you feel one skinny finger on your clit. Her finger lingers there driving you crazier than you already were. Your hands leave her back and go behind you grabbing your pillow hard. She moves. _Yes._ Thank you, Lord.

Her fingers start going downwards to your entrance while her thumb takes over your clit and all of a sudden two fingers go inside you. Stella starts to massage your clit as much as she is able to by the constant movement of your hips and her other fingers going in and out of you. She keeps rubbing and moving her fingers and just stopping when you’re almost done. She likes to edge you, now you know that.

After an eternity of torture, she finally lets you cum. You feel like you could touch the stars and you’re the happiest at the moment. You know that from this very moment she wasn't the tattooed chick that laughed at you in the bathroom anymore but Stella Carlin, the girl that gave you your best orgasm ever and maybe the girl you would crush on. She kisses you goodnight and slips back to her bed.


End file.
